


Deck me out like a Christmas tree

by ximeria



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jewelry, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: In which Crowley patiently lets Aziraphale buy him jewelery, even if it is escalating a bit.





	Deck me out like a Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiraelClayr007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/gifts).



> I aim for humour, GO fic goes fluffier - Fluff-con 2 - fear life when we reach Fluff-con 1 ;)
> 
> Partly written because LiraelClayr007 mentioned a throwaway comment in Angel in the streets - Demon in the sheets where Aziraphale wonders if one could buy a demon jewelry.
> 
> I figured one could and if one is Aziraphale, one definitely should. It escalated like hell after that XD
> 
> Thank you to Meinposhbastard for suggesting a change in some of the jewelry - they know which part is their fault ;P

It hadn't caught Crowley's attention in the beginning. He'd been far too busy being stupidly happy that, left to his own devices, Aziraphale had finally made a move.

Crowley wasn't going to think too hard about the six thousand years it had taken. It wasn't like he couldn't have made a move first. But he got it, he did. This probably wouldn't have had the sugar sweet outcome it had if they hadn't cut ties with their respective offices.

Oh, they were probably still watching, every now and again, and Crowley added to his morning routine flipping hell off and sticking his tongue out at heaven. Childish? Not at all, he now had a principality of heaven to himself, he could gloat.

Not bad at all, if one were to ask Crowley.

Now the thing that had been escaping his notice was Aziraphale's new habit of giving him gifts. They'd always given each other alcohol and Crowley had occasionally picked up a box of expensive chocolates for Aziraphale.

The jewelry thing was new, though. So strictly speaking, Crowley had noticed, he just hadn't given the escalation much thought at first.

It had started with a lovely single earring that Aziraphale had given him a couple of days after they'd finally admitted to each other, about their feelings and desires. Crowley hadn't thought too much of it, perhaps Aziraphale had thought about it before, but done nothing about it because, well, a bit of a hop and a skip from chocolate and booze to bling, right?

As it were, nothing should be holding them back now and Crowley quite liked the earring. It was nearly shaped as his tattoo and he took to wearing it through the lobe of the opposite ear.

So he liked it and he liked Aziraphale's blush and flustered reaction even more. It was even better that Aziraphale kept touching it when they were near (which was often now), and the light touch of fingertips to Crowley's ear and neck tended to lead to a makeout session on the couch or bed, or really, wherever they were.

One memorable time in the middle of St. James' Park.

The next one came about a month later, a slightly more elaborate neckpiece, that Crowley first thought was a bit much. It was a snake curled around his neck, head and tail entwined to keep it in place. There was a lovely dark, almost reddish tint to its scaled body and the eyes were small and orange.

"Angel, really, do you think this suits me?" Crowley asked, not so secretly wanting the affirmation from Aziraphale. It was a bit like a drug sometimes.

Aziraphale, however, failed to deliver, and when Crowley turned around, he found his friend just staring at him, mouth a little open and the tip of his tongue slipping out to wet his lips.

Ah. Crowley felt the heat suffusing his body. He hoped he'd never get used to this, that it would always feel like this, like his body was about to return to its snake version and all that was keeping him from doing so was sheer will.

And also, he doubted Aziraphale would be amenable to him climbing into his lap and kissing him silly if he was a huge snake. As it were, Aziraphale very much didn't mind that human shaped Crowley pushed his fingers into his hair holding him still to get the angle just right. Had to be properly thankful for the lovely gift, right?

At some point later, Aziraphale pulled back and looked up at him and Crowley felt naked, nevermind he was still mostly dressed - even if every time they did this, he'd end up with his shirt halfway off and Aziraphale's roaming hands on his back.

It did things to Crowley when Aziraphale looked like that. His lips were dark and bruised because Crowley had gotten carried away. So he let himself get a little more carried away, swallowing Aziraphale's moans.

At some point, Crowley found himself on his back on the couch, cuddling, with Aziraphale who had buried his face against his neck.

"It looks very good on you," Aziraphale said, quietly, lifting his head just enough to kiss the skin above where the head of the snake rested.

Crowley felt like he'd forever be aware of that spot. He'd have to wear the neckpiece as often as possible now. Though, on second thought, if this was the kind of reaction it got from Aziraphale, he should limit it to wearing it in private.

Wouldn't do with a repeat of St. James' Park.

The next piece was even flashier, and Crowley _almost_ said no to wearing it. It was a lovely red copper filigree bracelet with an almost whisper thin metal chain that looped around a finger.

However, two things stopped him from voicing his doubts. The way the light played off the metal and the way Aziraphale's eyes darkened when he slipped it onto Crowley's wrist, lifting his hand to his lips to press them lightly to the ringfinger before he slipped the chain around it.

For that alone, Crowley wore nothing _but_ the bracelet two minutes later when he pressed a laughing Aziraphale into the bed. 

The fourth piece was an ankle bracelet, which sported the same kind of copper filigree that the bracelet had. Crowley spent that afternoon on his back begging for mercy as Aziraphale had worshipped his legs and refused to touch anything above the knee until Crowley was shamelessly begging for it. And even then he'd forced him to wait an indecently long time.

The final piece was actually two - one was a circlet in copper, simple one that would rest on his head, while the rest of the jewelry… and this was getting a little out of hand.

He'd known something was going on when Aziraphale had asked him to wear the previous pieces before joining him in the bedroom that was, seriously, a little too big for the building. But then again, it wasn't like Crowley's flat adhered to the laws of physics either.

Wanting to see where this was going, Crowley donned the other pieces, wanting to feel a little stupid for wearing them, but so far he hadn't regretted it, had he? So that was it, he was down to a lot of jewelry and a pair of briefs.

"Would it be too forward to ask you to bring out your wings, my dear?" Aziraphale asked, running a finger down between Crowley's shoulder blades.

Shivering a little, Crowley breathed in and grinned. Forward? After six thousand years? Hardly. On the next exhale, he loosened the bonds that kept his wings from manifesting in the physical realm.

"So lovely," Aziraphale breathed out behind him, voice a little deeper than normally. "May I touch?"

"Is the pope catholic?" Crowley asked drily. "Of course you may."

Aziraphale ran a light finger along the left wing where it joined with Crowley's body. Then he repeated the touch on the other wing. It was all that Crowley could do to not break the moment and slam Aziraphale up against the nearest wall. He felt how the snake necklace was lifted and something cool and slippery was attached to it. Something thin and metallic was aligned along his spine. He could feel the chainlinks against his skin where Aziraphale was pressing at them, letting out an oddly endearing sound.

"Turn around and let me see you," Aziraphale said, almost whispering.

Crowley felt the chain running down his back sway gently, the still cool metal teasing against his skin. And he reacted to every little sensory input of his human vessel with delight. The earring brushing against his neck, the bracelet and anklet warmed to his skin and the circlet whisper-light on his head. The snake necklace was a light weight around his neck and counterpoint to the thin chain long enough to brush the top of his arse.

"I think that's all I can fit on you, my dear," Aziraphale said with a small grin.

"I should have known you were up to something," Crowley growled, not quite capable of keeping a straight face. "I thought perhaps handcuffs next?" For all that some of the jewelry was nice enough, it had been more fun to thank Aziraphale for it afterwards and waiting to see what he'd come up with next.

"Hmm, how do you feel about piercings? It's been a popular way to adorn the body through the millennia." Aziraphale leaned into him, circling a nipple with the tip of his index finger. "Though I have to admit you look like an invitation to sin like this - and I wasn't expecting that. I wasn't expecting the simple chain down your back to be such a startling contrast to your lovely wings."

"What brought this on?" Crowley asked, leaning into the touch. He'd never considered piercings, but if his angel was interested? He did like trying new things.

The self-assured look on Aziraphale's face faded and a little worry slipped through. Now that wouldn't do. Crowley considered teasing him, but sometimes that backfired, and in some cases, it was better to wait Aziraphale out - but maybe not six thousand years again…

"Come now, angel, I've played along this far," he finally said.

"Yes, you've been remarkably amiable," Aziraphale said, the spark back in his eyes, even if not as much as before. "One could almost say-"

"If you're going to say nice, then I'm getting dressed again," Crowley warned, trying not to laugh. Aziraphale knew perfectly well which buttons to push, and Crowley wasn't about to take the fun out of it.

Aziraphale flattened his hand on Crowley's chest, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. "Heaven forbid."

"I think heaven would prefer I was dressed, not nearly naked, decked out in decadent jewelry, gifted by you, I might add, trying to tempt you into having your divine way with me." Crowley put a hand on Aziraphale's hip and held him in place, close.

This finally startled a small laugh out of Aziraphale. He'd gotten so much better at this, since the almost Armageddon; letting his hair down and not constantly worrying about who knew about them.

"You're probably right, though I'd like for you to stay like this for a little while at least. I didn't quite expect it to look this good on you," he admitted.

"Did you think you could come up with a piece of jewelry and gift it to me that I would turn down?" Crowly asked, only partly joking. "Since when have I said no to you?" He liked indulging Azirphale's quirks and needs.

And then the tentative look was back.

"Okay, out with it," Crowley demanded. As much as he was having fun, this was like a damned minefield. Because there was obviously something on Aziraphale's mind.

"It may have started as a joke for me to see if I could come up with something too elaborate for you to say yes to wearing it," Aziraphale admitted, "but somewhere along the way…" he trailed off, slipping two fingers into the pocket of his waistcoat. "I know it doesn't work this way among angels _or_ demons, but-" He pulled his fingers back out, like he'd been burned.

Crowley moved as fast as he could, because if Aziraphale managed to miracle away what he just knew was in that pocket, then Crowley was going to fucking maim him.

Smooth metal met his fingertips and Crowley told himself to play it cool, because there was no way he was going to lose his shit right this very moment, just because… He fished the small object out of the pocket, didn't look at it, just took Aziraphale's hand and turned it palm up to drop it there and closed his fingers around it. "How can someone so clever be so stupid?" he asked, softly, because he'd nearly yelled it at Aziraphale last time, and he did not want a repeat of the look it had earned him back then. But the angel had to know, didn't he? That Crowley would never turn him away.

"Well," Aziraphale replied, not meeting his eye. Just staring at his closed fist.

Crowley put two fingers under his chin and lifted his head enough to meet his eyes. "How about you put that ring on me and I take you to bed? Because there's no way in the nine circles of hell I'd say no. Surely you must know this."

The flush colouring Aziraphale's cheeks was quite lovely, if anyone asked Crowley, and he was glad to be the cause of it.

"Now help me take some of this off, angel, because while I want to keep the earring and bracelet, the rest is going." 

Aziraphale finally grinned and nodded. "The circlet is a bit much, isn't it?"

"And the chain down my back - it's tickling." Crawley paused for a moment. "Keep that one for later, though."

Aziraphale cocked his head to the side and licked his lips, eyes darkening imperceptibly. He snapped his fingers, and the only jewelry left behind was the earring and bracelet. The aforementioned chain from Crowley's back reappeared on the bedside table, curled nicely and temptingly for later.

Then Aziraphale knelt down at Crowley's feet and Crowley had not been expecting the heady rush through his body that made it feel like his chest was about to burst open, his still manifested wings shook enough to make the feathers rustle.

"Let's change things up a bit," Crowley muttered, slipping down to kneel with Aziraphale, watching his surprise with glee. "We're equals, angel, but the answer is yes."

Aziraphale huffed a small, fond laugh, leaning in to kiss him.

Crowly just folded his wings around him and put his hand in his, waiting for the damned ring.


End file.
